Different Worlds, Same Love, And Madness
by Nate Dogg
Summary: UPDATED!AFTER A LONG HIATUS, CHAPTER 11 ADDED! IT'S BACK! The characters from FF7,8,and 10 share a resort. Please Read and Review! Basically a big soap opera mixed in with comedy!
1. Arrivals

(Author's Note: Hey, Wasup everybody. Some of yall may know me as the author who is currently writing Valmar Returns, a Grandia 2 fanfic. I'm going to try my hand on a Final Fantasy Crossover that has humor and romance. This chapter is kinda boring since their basically unnecessary introductions. But Zell will provide the humor. Any suggestions, flames, and praises, just leave a review, or maybe two.)

"Oh my God, Squall, look at this place!"

There was a special treat for the Balamb, Midgar, and Zanarkand High School students who did well in their surprise exam. The top students recommended by the teacher of each school would be able to take a two week trip to a resort. It contained a jacuzzi, a tennis court, a basketball court, and a month worth of food inside a clean lodge house.

Squall and Rinoa stepped in the lodge. They appeared to be the first ones there. Squall and Rinoa was friends ever since they were little. Squall was not exactly shy, but more of a loner with somewhat of a short temper. He was athletic, but didn't play any sports. He dawned brown hair with blue eyes. Rinoa was quite different. She has a quick mouth and has no problems expressing her feelings. At times she can be very flirtatious. She had black hair with brown streaks.They both have feelings for each other, but there was _always_ an obstacle in their way.

"Yeah, this place is kinda nice." Squall said, obviously impressed with the reward they gotten. "I just hope our roomates are as well."

"Don't worry about them, as long as we have each other right?" She said with a passionate smile. Squall gazed and was mesmorized by her loving eyes.

"Rinoa, I..."

"OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THIS PLACE, IT IS SO COOL!" Zell yelled running between the two.

Zell was Squall's best friend, and a close friend to Rinoa as well. He is energetic and is a star on the basketball and football team. He has blonde short hair with some strands poking up in the front. He also has a tattoo covering the right side of his face. He is also obsessed with Balamb hot dogs. Remember that obstacle thing I was talking about?

Zell began running around the lodge and stopped in the kitchen. He looked inside the refrigerator. "AND THE FOOD! WE'RE IN HEAVEN!"

Squall sighed while Rinoa laughed. "Where are our bags Zell?" Squall asked.

Zell stopped looking in the fridge and turned toward the doorway past his friends. "Oops..."

Selphie was making her way out the escort limo with four heavy bags, two on each arm. She was a brunette with blue eyes. She is filled with boundless energy, but very smart. Also longtime friends with Squall,Rinoa,and Zell.

"Zell! You said you were helping with the bags!" She yelled.

"Coming!" Zell ran past Squall and Rinoa and began grabbing bags. As he ran back he tripped and fell. Squall just shook his head. "Need any help?"

Squall took two of the bags and Zell carried the other two. After getting the bags inside, Rinoa closed the door and sat on a very plush couch. "Isn't this great?"

"It sure is! The only thing is my baby, Irvine, can't be here with me!" Selphie said in a sad tone. "Instead I'm stuck with...Zell!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Zell yelled from upstairs. "Don't worry about them!" Squall yelled also upstairs. "Watch where your going with the...

_Thump_

"...Bags."

The girls just chuckled. A knock on the door startled the girls. "Must be the other students." Rinoa said.

"And you know what that means, cute boys!" Selphie screeched in excitement.

"I thought you missed Irvine?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm going to play the pimpette card tonight!" She answered.

"Oh your so bad!" Rinoa said teasingly as she made her way to the door. She opened the door to reveal a boy and a girl. The boy, who had blonde spikey hair with shining unique green eyes and was ripped. The girl had chocolate colored hair with matching eyes. She had very long hair that reached to her ankles. She had the body of a model. She showed of her perfect legs with a minskirt.

"Hello!" Rinoa said with a smile. The boy nodded and the girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Tifa. And this is my friend Cloud. We're from Midgar High School."

"Great, my name is Rinoa, and over there in the couch is my best friend Selphie. We have two other schoolmates upstairs. The Brunette is Squall, and the Blonde is Zell."

"Cool." Tifa said.

"I'll carry the bags." Cloud said. Tifa had two bags and Cloud just had one. He had no problem making his way up the stairs with all the bags. Soon as he got halfway point, something came tumbling down.

"What in the..." Cloud started before being bulldoze by a bag and a body. Cloud, the bulldozing figure, and the four bags began tumbling down the stairs until it hit the floor.

All the girls ran to the scene. "What happened? Zell, what did you?" Selphie asked.

"Ohhhhh...I was trying to rub my stomache and twirl my bag at the same time to prove Squall wrong, but It didn't work." He answered while rubbing his head.

Cloud didn't look hurt, but looked extremely pissed. "What the hell do you think this is? Sesame Street? Rub your stomache and twirl a bag? Are you nuts? Or just an idiot?"

"I vote idiot," Selphie said.

Zell jumped up and began his boxing stance. Did I mention he trained in martial arts. And had a bad temper."Who are you calling an idiot?"

"I don't know, maybe the one with the idiotic hairstyle and tattoo." Cloud remarked with clenched fist.

"Idiotic hairstyle? I know _Spike _Lee ain't talking!" Zell snapped back.

Tifa got between the two. "Now Now gentleman, no fighting, we came here for fun."

Cloud stopped on behalf of Tifa. Tifa faced Zell. "Hi, I'm Tifa, and the person you just ran over is my best friend Cloud. We're from Midgar High School." She held her hand out in form of a shake.

Zell froze. He never saw such a beautiful girl around his age. He thought Rinoa and Selphie was cute, but she was drop dead gorgeous. "Uh...Hi...My name...My name is...Zack, no..."

"Zell right?" Tifa chuckled. "Nice to meet you." Zell scratched the back of his head trying to regain some composure. "Likewise." Was all he can managed to think of. Tifa smiled. She look at all the fallen bags. "Oh my, Cloud, look's like you have to try again with these bags."

Zell ran forward and grabbed all the bags. "No it's okay, I got it!" He began running up the stairs. Tifa smiled. "What a gentleman!"

"Zell are you alright? Hey, there you are! SLOW DOWN, WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE EXTRA BAGS COME FROM? STOP DAMMIT!" Squall screamed.

_Crash!_

"What a moron..." Cloud said thinking outloud.

Selphie and Rinoa turned red with embarassment. A knock on the door once again got their attention. "I'll get it!" Selphie yelled running to the door. When she opened it, four people were standing before her. Two boys, two girls. One of the boy was tall and muscular with orange hair pointed up. A blue band wrapped around his forehead. The other boy not quite as tall, but look athletic. He dawned spikey hair, not as sharp as Cloud's, but still blonde. A confident smirk resided on his face.

The girls looked like sisters, probably are Selphie thought. One girl had blonde hair with icy blue exotic eyes. The other dawned brown short hair with bi-colored eyes. "Wasup, I'm Tidus!" The blonde boy said. "This is Wakka, Yuna, and Rikku.

"Hi, come on in!" Selphie said in her usual over happy voice. Wakka smiled as he carried two bags over his shoulder and Tidus carried two also. Selphie introduced the rest of the crew, except Squall and Zell who was still upstairs.

Everyone sat on the couch and finally Squall and Zell came down the stairs to find more bags. Squall covered his face with his hand and Zell began sulking. "More bags?" He said.

"Yes Zelly, and guess who get's the honor of taking them upstairs!" Selphie said with an evil smile.

Zell was about to retaliate when he saw the Zanarkand High students. He ran over, wiped his hand off on his pants and offered an handshake. "I'm Zell."

"I'm Tidus and this is Wakka." They shook Zell's hand. "I'm Rikku and this is my cousin Yuna." Zell shook and kissed their hands to receive some giggles.

"Well what should we do now?" Rinoa asked everyone.

"Let's talk about our schools." Tifa suggested.

"Cool!" Rikku said.

"Sure, but first, I'll just get a bite of our infamous Balamb Hot Dog that I packed!" Zell said with a big smile.

"Uh oh..." Wakka said quietly.

"WHO ATE MY HOT DOG?"


	2. Zell's crush

  
(Author's Note: There are some extra activities they could do that I didn't mention in chapter 1, but that's cool. And I decided to add Aeris and Vincent in the mix)  
  
The students was sitting in the living room conversing about their schools. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves except Zell who was pissed that somebody ate his hot dog.   
  
He forget about it temporarily everytime Tifa talked. She was drop dead gorgeous to him._ Flowing hair with sexy legs and big eyes to match. Oh, and the ones she see out of is great too! _He thought. He began to daydream. Cloud noticed Zell's attention and scowled a little. Not that he was jealous, but the idiot got on his bad side since he first met him.  
  
"So, since we gotten to know each other, why don't play a little volleyball?" Rikku suggested.  
  
"Oh, that's great! Unless anyone else have something to say." Selphie looked around. "Guess not, let's..."  
  
"WAIT, I have something to say!" Zell interrupted.  
  
"Oh what is it weenie boy?" Selphie asked in disgust.  
  
"No one has told me who ate my HOT DOG!?"  
  
Rinoa turned red with embarrassment, so did Squall. Selphie buried her face in her hands. Zell crossed his arms and awaited an answer. Tifa giggled and Tidus and Wakka had nervous looks in their faces.  
  
"Zell, does this really matter? You have two more in the 'fridge." Squall said.  
  
"I don't care! I planned on eating all three!" He yelled while getting up suddenly and 'swatting flies.'   
  
"I ate it ya." Wakka confessed.  
  
Everybody looked at Wakka. "How could you do that Wakka? That's a very bad first impression." Yuna said.  
  
"Sorry, I was just...hungry ya."  
  
"You already ate five bags of potato chips!"   
  
"Point being?"  
  
Yuna and Rikkue threw their arms in the air with annoyance.  
  
"So, are we going to play volleyball or what?" Cloud asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Of course! Let's change into something more comfortable and we'll all meet at the tent in a few minutes!" Selphie chimed.  
  
Everybody nodded and began to walk to their rooms EXCEPT for Zell. _I wanted that hot dog..... _He thought sadly.  
  
Ten minutes has passed and Selphie and Rinoa was making their way downstairs. Selphie wore a yellow two piece bikini and Rinoa wore a baby blue one. "Now I can show off my cute breasts!" Selphie said grasping them.They both laughed. "Hey Rinoa, do you think I have a chance with Tidus? He is soooooo cute, and it's obvious that he works out!" Rinoa smiled. "I bet you do, I'm really digging Cloud, he is so mysterious, like Squall..."  
  
Cloud walked downstairs alone, wearing black shorts. His hard six pack abs were noticeable from a mile away. He couldn't wait to find out what Tifa and the rest of the girls had on. All of them were attractive, but none came close to Tifa in his opinion. _Runner up would be Yuna _he thought to himself smiling. _One eye green and the other blue, very sexy. She's also well reserved, I would like to....  
  
_"Hey cloud! What's going on man!" Tidus greeted ruining his fantasy. He wore yellow and black shorts, and was no pushover in the muscular department. "Everything's cool." Cloud said returning his smile. "I see we share the same gel," Tidus said in amusement as he pointed to his hair, then at Cloud's. Cloud laughed. "Yeah, I guess mine was a little out of date." Tidus laughed and saw Selphie and Rinoa walk through the door. Looking very sexy in their bikinis. "Well, let's say we have some fun." Cloud said with an evil smirk. "Way ahead of ya, race ya to the tent!"  
  
Squall was impatiently waiting for Zell to finish oiling up. He already spent five minutes on his hair alone. Squall wore black shorts WITH a black tanktop. Zell wore red shorts with yellow chocobos on them. "Are you finish yet? This isn't a beauty contest." Zell started posing. "Take a chill pill homeslice! This is supposed to be a rewarding experience remember? I'm just trying to impress Tifa, did you see how beautiful she looked?" Squall smiled and stroked his chin. "I got to admit, she is beautiful."   
  
After about fifteen minutes, the whole crew was outside. They began stretching and team forming was now taking place. All the boys was at awe with Tifa's presence. She was wearing a black two piece bikini and obviously was very flexible when demonstrating her stretches. Rikku looked at her with disgust."Those can't be real." She whispered to Yuna, who was wearing a white bikini. "Oh lighten up Rikku, she's a real nice person." She said back to the green bikini wearing Al Bhedian. "I don't trust her." Rikku said scornfully. "Your just envious." Yuna responded.  
  
"Okay everybody, now who are on teams?" Tifa asked.   
  
Rinoa looked around, "Maybe we should have team captains."  
  
"Why don't you choose who those are?" Rikku suggested.   
  
"Okay, our captains will be..."   
  
"ME!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Squall and Cloud." She chose. Zell lowered his head in defeat. Cloud and Squall stepped up. "Go first." Squall insisted. Cloud took a look around. His first instinct was to choose Tifa but, he promised that he will mingle more. The most athletic looking other than himself was Tidus.  
  
"Tidus." He said. Tidus smiled and walk next to the cerulean eyes captain. Squall took his traditional 'thinking' pose with one leg out, his chin resting on his hand, and the other hand pressed on his hips.  
  
"Oh lord, he's doing it again." Rinoa whispered to Selphie. "Doing what?" She asked. "Thinking too much."  
  
"Tifa." Squall said, much to the two Balamb girl's surprise. Zell smiled and prayed that Squall would pick him.  
  
Cloud however was kinda jealous at that pick. _Well, two can play that game. _"Rinoa."  
  
Squall glared at Cloud. It was obviously a counterattack. He focused on winning rather than let that get to him. _At least that'll hurt his pride _he thought. "Wakka."  
  
"Zell." "Damn!"  
  
"Rikku."  
  
"Yuna."  
  
"Selphie."  
  
So team 1, which was Squall's team, contained Squall,Tifa,Wakka,Rikku, and Selphie. Team 2 is Cloud,Rinoa,Yuna, and Tidus. The two teams took their respected sides. Before they could get started, however....  
  
"Wait, don't start yet!"  
  
Everyone turned toward the front entrance to find a boy and a girl standing there. The girl had long blonde hair which was braided in the back and two strands was in front of her face. She had green angelic eyes. The male was the total opposite of angelic. Even though he was attractive to the woman, a total ladies man, he dawned black long hair with a red band around his forehead. He had intimidating eyes and, like Squall, wore a blank tank top, but red shorts.  
  
"Aeris! Vincent! What are you doing here?" Tifa asked in excitement. "Well, we had to had a make it up since both of us was absent in exam day." Vincent explained. "So how about some quick introductions before continuing our game?"  
  
After the quick introductions, Vincent joined Squall's team, and Aeris joined Cloud's. Cloud held the volleyball and served it over the net. Wakka returned it with a powerful spike over the net that knocked Zell senseless. The ball fell dormant in the ground. Giving Squall's team an early lead. Aeris and Tidus helped Zell up and Cloud just sighed.  
  
Squall set up for the serve and lobs the ball over the net. Tidus swat it back over which was sent back over to be swatted back over to Rikku, then Cloud hit it, then Vincent hit it toward Zell who was tying his shoe and the ball fell on the ground past him. 2-0. "Oops..." Was all Zell could say.  
  
Tifa set up to serve on Squall's side. Zell began pumping his self up mentally in Cloud's side. _I can't let Tifa, and this new chick Aeris that I'm clumsy! I'm going to show off my athleticism. _Tifa served the ball to Zell which seem to be the strategy to win. _Here goes _Zell did a quick cartwheel following a jumping somersault with Zell's head spiking the ball down to the earth across the net. Selphie dived for it, but it was already to late. 2-1.  
  
"Great move Zell!" Rinoa cheered. "Yea, that was fantastic move!" Aeris said patting him on the back.Tidus gave him a high five. Zell blushed. The game concluded with Cloud's team dawning a victory. Everyone went in the house to relax after a competitive game. Zell and Tifa was in the kitchen while everyone else was sitting in the living room.  
  
_We're alone! Gotta start a conversation... _Zell turned toward Tifa who was opening a soda. She sensed Zell staring at her and smiled at him. _Oh man, she's looking at me, damn she has mesmerizing eyes... _"That was some impressive moves out there." She said startling him a little bit. "Oh..yea-yeah, th-th-thanks." Zell stuttered. Tifa giggled. _He's nervous, how cute. _"So Rinoa told me you studied martial arts."   
  
Zell smiled. "Yeah, I started it when I was real young. Good against bullies."   
  
"I study it too."  
  
"You do!?!?!"  
  
"Sure, I started out when I was little too!"  
  
"Oh, well, maybe we can spar together sometime."  
  
Tifa smiled, "I rather say soon." She winked as she joined the others.  
  
If Tifa would have turned around she would have witness Zell doing the "running man."  
  
_  
_  
  



	3. The First Soap Opera Scene

  
(Author's Note: I have a request to include Shuyin,Sephiroth, and Seifer. Only one problem, I have no idea who Shuyin is. I own final fantasy 8 and 10 so I understand their traits. Never played 7, but saw many pics, and fanfictions about them. I know the whole story, the character's personality and so on. So if you want Shuyin added, somebody got to email me, or put a review on what he's all about and his personality traits. Other than that, Sephiroth and Seifer have been added, I know you will enjoy this chapter.)  
  
"I wonder what there doing now?" The blonde haired boy said.  
  
"I don't know, we need a closer look!" The taller silvered haired boy said.  
  
"I'll be damned if we get caught! I'm going to get my lackeys to do it. Fujin! Raijin!" The blonde yelled. A muscular black boy with black hair and a white girl with silver hair and an eyepatch ran up to them in the bushes. "You called us Seifer?" Raijin asked.  
  
"Of course idiot, or you wouldn't be here!" Seifer yelled. Sephiroth looked around, "Quiet, you want them to hear us?" He whispered.  
  
Seifer ducked down even further in the bushes. "Okay here's the deal. This is Sephiroth, he's from Midgar High, and a bully just like me! He snuck out of his school and followed the limo like we did for Balamb High. We need a closer look and we want you two to do it."  
  
"What if we get caught ya know?" Raijin asked.  
  
"If you get caught, don't tell them about us!" Seifer yelled.  
  
"CONFIRMED!" Fujin said with a salute.  
  
With that Fujin and Raijin moved in closer and looked through the window. The whole gang was talking in the living room.  
  
"Good game, but before we decide on the next activity I think everyone needs to take a shower. Some of us are smelling _too _natural." Tidus suggested.Wakka smelled himself. "Yeah, don't wanna smell bad for the ladies ya?" He winked. The girls giggled.  
  
Everybody left to their rooms shared by their roommate. Squall took off his soaking wet tanktop and threw it on the floor. He opened the bathroom door just to be cut off by a running Zell who entered the bathroom first and closed the door behind him. With a sigh Squall sat down on the bed and wait 'till he was finished. He couldn't help but think a little rivalry brewing between him and Cloud. He smiled, he thought without Seifer it would be less headaches, but yet less excitement.  
  
In Tifa and Aeris room, which was her and Cloud's but to Aeris surprise visit, Cloud offered Aeris as Tifa's new roommate. Even though she was flattered by his gentleman decision, deep down inside she wanted to share a room with him. Aeris let Tifa go first to take a shower which Tifa obliged, she had wanted to get fresh and clean again. She took of her bikini and started up the hot water. She got in shampooed her long chocolate colored hair. For some strange reason she thought about Zell. He's athletic, studied in martial arts, a nice tattoo, but still showed a sensitive side by wearing trunks with little chocobos on them.  
  
Raijin and Fujin sneaked back to Seifer and Sephiroth's hiding spot. The two just stared at them. "Well?" Seifer asked."Well what?" Raijin asked. Seifer was losing his patience fast, "Well, what are they doing!?" Raijin scratched his head, "Oh, their all taking showers now ya know?" Sephiroth began drooling. "The chance to see Tifa naked? OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled as he pushed his way to the lodge. He looked through the window and the living room was completely empty. He saw windows on each side. _Maybe one will lead to Tifa's bathroom, then I can open the window and witness the beautiful Tifa Lockheart in her infamous birthday suit!  
  
_Seifer ran to Sephiroth along with Raijin and Fuijin. "What the hell is wrong with you? Who is Tifa?" Sephiroth was preparing to throw his grappling hook that he brilliantly decided to equip. "Just the most beautiful girl in High School history!" He said as he threw it up and it caught the roof. He didn't know if this was the right roof or not, but he'll search all the windows if he'll have to. Seifer pondered about his idea, _Maybe it's a chance to see a girl naked, all of them were pretty and had a fine body too match...  
_"Well what are your waiting for? Climb the rope already! In fact I'm going first!" Seifer pushed Sephiroth away and started rapidly climbing the rope. Along with Sephiroth. Raijin, and Fujin waited on the ground.  
  
When Seifer got to the window he was relieved that it was already open. He jumped through and landed quietly on the tiled floor. Sephiroth jumped through and grabbed a pair of gloves on the counter. "Yes! That must be her in there!" He whispered excitedly. The running water stopped and so did Seifer and Sephiroth's hearts. "Let's hang on the window seal so if she looks this way we can just duck down." Seifer whispered. "I'm going to take the rope down so she won't expect anything." Sephiroth quickly nodded and the two evil students jumped out the window but held grasped the seal on their way down. They used their arm strength to pull themselves up just enough to see Tifa get out the shower.   
  
The curtain was pushed aside and Sephiroth's heart beated fast in anticipation. First to step out was one leg. "Sexy legs..." Seifer whispered. The rest of the body came out with something "hanging out."   
  
Seifer was shocked."What the......CHICKEN WUSS!?!?!"   
  
"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Sephiroth yelled. Zell turned his attention to the window but saw nothing. He rubbed his chin. "Must be drivers yelling at each other. I'm going to shut this window." He walked over to the window and shut it, _hard.  
  
_The two bullies began yelling obscenities as they struggled to get their hands free. "This window isn't completely closed, I can still feel the breeze flowing on my manlyhood!" Zell remarked as he raised the window.   
  
Sephiroth and Seifer released their hands and began descending down to the hard Earth below. They landed on top of Raijin and Fujin with a couple of grunts and curses. Zell thought he heard a thump but soon realized it was Squall banging impatiently on the door. "HURRY UP ZELL! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO DAMN LONG?" He yelled through the door. "Okay, okay, hold your horses." Zell closed the window and wrapped a towel around himself.  
  
Rinoa already took her shower and had a towel wrapped around her still damp hair and a towel wrapped around her body as she scrimmaged through the kitchen trying to find a quick bite to eat. She saw two wrapped up hot dogs, but she knew well who ones they belong too and decided not to get him angry again. She instead made herself a sandwich and headed back upstairs where she bumped into Cloud. "Oh sor...." She started but stopped suddenly when she witnessed his chiseled body shining with moist. The sight was definitely too much for her to handle.   
  
"It's okay Rinoa." Cloud said as he admired her curves and sexy legs. She noticed and blushed. "I see you like to work out." She said. Cloud smiled. "Most of the time yeah." She gazed into his eyes, his unique blue eyes that seem to shine. Their faces got closer until they can feel each other's warmth. Cloud caressed her face gently, sliding his hand slowly down her smooth perfect face. She smiled as she kissed him on the lips, quick and tempting. But Cloud wasn't in the mood for teasing, he grabbed her and pulled her lips to his. Their tongues moving wildly on each other's mouths.  
  
Squall was making his way downstairs with his house pants with a white shirt with a lion on it followed by Zell who had on short jeans pants and a tanktop. Zell ran into Squall when he stopped suddenly in the middle of the stairway. "Hey! What...mmph." Zell struggled with Squall's hand over his mouth. He pointed toward the kitchen. Zell's eyes widen in surprise as he witnessed Rinoa and Cloud passionately kissing. Squall felt crushed, he turned around and walked back upstairs. Zell felt bad for Squall and started to go comfort him but he know Squall needs his own time to cool off.   
  
Tifa was walking down the hallway with a short tight pants and a tanktop that was cut above her belly button. She felt refreshed after taking a shower and couldn't wait for something else fun to happen. She liked all the other students, and this could be the opportunity to reveal her feelings to Cloud. She was almost knocked over by a furious Squall that was in a hurry to his room. She knew something was wrong, she saw Zell looking at something with fists clenched in the stairwell. She ran down the stairs to Zell. "Zell what's wrong with..." She stopped as her heart took a plunge and her facial expressions turned sad.   
  
Cloud sensed something wrong and departed his lips from Rinoa and looked behind him. He couldn't believe Zell and Tifa was watching them. He could clearly see the hurt and despair in her eyes as tears dropped down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tifa already ran from the scene and fled for the door. Zell followed.  
  
"PAIN!" Fujin screeched as she held her ankle that she badly bruised when Sephiroth and Seifer landed from above. Raijin was dizzy, "I feel lightheaded ya know?  
Seifer brushed some dirt of his shoulder, "Your head is lightheaded because it's nothing in it, now shut up!" He was ticked off, he couldn't stand Zell, and now he saw him naked. His face was red from embarrassment. Sephiroth moved some hair strands away from his face as a frown visually appeared. "I'm going to hurt that punk for slamming that window on my hands! I don't care if I get caught!" He yelled as he made his way toward the door. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin went back to their hiding places. Sephiroth cracked his fists until, **_WHACK! _**He was knocked stiff by the door flying to his face. A distressed Tifa ran out with Zell right behind her. Seifer commanded Raijin and Fujin to pull Sephiroth's unconscious body back to the bushes. They ran to the opened door and dragged him back to their hiding spot.  
  
Tifa stopped running and started walking, looking down to the ground. Zell caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Cloud and moved her shoulder away. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing Zell can think of to say, he wasn't exactly good at stuff like this. When Tifa realized that the voice didn't belong to Cloud she turned her head to see Zell standing there.   
  
She smiled a little. "It's...okay." Her voice cracking. "I didn't know yall were that close of friends.   
  
You wasn't the only one hurt in this." Zell said. Tifa wiped her tears and immediately thought of Squall. He seemed so upset, so hurt.   
  
"Squall liked Rinoa?" She asked. Zell smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and she supposively liked him. But hey, don't worry about Cloud, he's too in to himself for you anyway." He said. Tifa giggled.   
  
"Oh, and I guess your the one for me?" She asked going closer to him. Zell scratched his head nervously, "Um, well....That's not exactly...well...(cough)" Tifa placed a finger on his lips.   
  
"Thanks for caring." She said with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the house. Zell raised a hand in the air with triumph.  
  
"Is that the Tifa girl Sephiroth was talking about?" Seifer wondered. He slapped Sephiroth who WAS unconscious until that. "What happened?" He asked, feeling the left side of his face. "You were knocked out ya know, don't you remember?" Raijin asked. Sephiroth looked at the slightly dented door. "Yeah, I remember, who did it?" "TIFA!" Fujin answered. "Ow, she always was strong, why was she in rush?" "It seems like some Cloud person hurt her feelings and the Chicken Wuss comforted her." Seifer answered. "Chicken Wuss?" Sephiroth asked confused. "His name is Zell, but he's a chicken Wuss to me. He was the one we saw naked." Sephiroth looked piss offed. "All he did was talk right?" Seifer smiled. "Well, actually Tifa gave him a kiss on the che...lips." He lied. Sephiroth started shaking, "He's going to pay for this!!!"  
  
_  
_  
  



	4. Zell Is Not The Only Pimp!

  
(Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, was waiting for more reviews, but I guess I got to add some more chapters huh? Any request can be fulfilled, and I added more romance in this chapter. But don't worry, the humor is still there, mixed with drama! Enjoy!)  
  
"Tifa! Wait! We have to talk, let me explain!"  
  
Rinoa and Cloud felt bad for being caught making out. Tifa came back in the lodge with a cheery mood after the interaction with Zell, but became sad again seeing them. She turned toward Rinoa and put her hand in front of her face. "Tifa, I know your upset, but.."**_SLAP! _** Tifa used that same hand to turn back and whack Cloud in the face.  
  
"You know what Cloud, I see why you didn't want to share a room with me. It's not to be a gentleman, but to meet other people." She glared at Rinoa then continued on: "And if Rinoa that makes you happy, then be my guess. I think I have someone else that can treat me better!"  
  
"Who!?" Cloud's mood changed from sympathetic to jealousy. "You don't have to worry about that!" Tifa said as she turned and walk away.  
  
Meanwhile, Squall was moping around on the balcony pacing back and forth. His mind was racing with thoughts. _Does Rinoa likes Cloud more? Did Cloud did this on purpose? Was it an accident? Was it a fatal attraction? Is...  
  
_"What's wrong Squall?" Yuna asked approaching from behind. She had on a white tanktop with blue shorts. Sunlight shined on her figure as the sun lowered. Squall look at the sky and just said "nothing" in a low whisper.  
  
Yuna walked closer 'till they been side by side. "When we started talking about our schools in the livingroom I could tell you was the quiet, loner type." She said with a smile. "You know it's not good to hide your feelings, it's best to talk about it."  
  
_How many times I've heard that? _ He just ignored her and turned another way. Yuna put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, so you wanna be difficult huh?" She walked to the side he was currently facing, then he turned to the other side, and she walked there, then he went back to the other side and she walked there. _This could be hard....  
  
_  
"CALM DOWN!"  
  
"LET ME AT 'EM!"  
  
"HE'S PRETTY STRONG YA KNOW?"  
  
"POWERFUL!"  
  
Seifer,Raijin,and Fujin was trying desperately to restrain an enraged Sephiroth. "FIRST I SEE HIM NAKED AND NOW HE GETS A KISS FROM TIFA! HELL NO, LET ME GO!"  
  
"He's going to get us caught if he keeps yelling!" Seifer remarked with a little panic in his voice. "COMPANY!" Fujin warned as the front door opened once again. Seifer covered Sephiroth's mouth and along with Raijin and Fujin, wrestled him to the ground. Aeris walked out in her bathing suit smiling at the pool she was about to descend in. She had a pink top and bottom with a long braided ponytail gracing her back. She stretched before slowly putting first her right, then left leg in the water. She lowered herself into a corner and smiled in deep relaxation. _It's really beautiful here. It's great to meet new friends. For now, I would like some piece and quiet.  
  
(SNEEZE!)  
  
_"Um...Bless you?" Aeris said in confusement looking around.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Seifer put his hands over his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at Fuijin. _She was the smart one!_  
  
"Your...Welcome?" Aeris said puzzled. "Whose there?" When she received no answer, she got up from the pool and began investigating the bushes.   
  
The Bullies began shifting to one position to the next, avoding Aeris's sight. All of a sudden a shout and a big splash at the pool brought her attention back to the pool.  
  
Tidus arose from the pool bottom with a big smile in his face. "HA! I know I can do a corkscrew backflip from the balcony to the pool without killing myself! Wakka owes me ten bucks!" Tidus looked up and held up ten fingers to a disappointed Wakka who began digging in his pockets next to a chatting Squall and Yuna.  
  
"HAHA, I know I would get you out of your shell sooner or later!" Yuna stated to Squall. Squall took a breath from laughing. "How can I ignore you when you make retardent faces to make me laugh?" Yuna giggled and look at the setting sun. "You know, Tidus once told me in a tough situation that you need to just laugh real loud to make you feel better."   
  
Squall looked at her with disbelief. "I don't think that's going to work in this situation."   
  
"What happened to made you feel this way?" She asked.  
  
Squall looked away embarassed. Yuna slightly put a finger under his chin and moved it so he can face her. "Trust me."  
  
"Your eyes, they intrigue me." Vincent said to the blonde Al-Bhedian in Rikku and Yuna's room. She blushed. "Your red eyes are a little scary, but mesmorizing." She replied. He smiled. Vincent was a ladies man in Midgar High. He's very poetic, he scares the guys and attracts the gurls. His unique red eyes with flowing black hair not to mention he is a man of mystery is too much for the females. "You know, I am a poet." He calmy said with a smile. "Oh really, can you read me one?" She asked.  
  
"Better yet, I'll make one up right now just for you." He said as he took Rikku's hand and kissed it gently which raised Rikku's temperature. He grabbed both hands and thought of some lyrics quick:   
  
"Me and you, one of a kind when we're together, I will comfort you deeply, even in stormy weather. Your beautiful swirly eyes, and perfect shape body, if I offended you in anyway, then let me say I'm sorry. Let me into your heart, your inner child. Do my I flatter you deeply, and make you think in your mind wow?"  
  
Rikku was deeply flattered. She gave him a hug so unexpectantly that Vincent almost fell over. "That was the sweetest poem I ever heard." She said in almost a whisper. Vincent just smiled and placed his lips on hers. A tingling feeling rang through Rikku's body as she kissed back. She then politely pushed him away. "What's wrong?" He asked. "We're moving to fast...I'm afraid if we don't stop now...." Vincent put a finger to her lips. "Just let nature take it's course." Vincent once again kissed Rikku. This time, she didn't stop.  
  
"What are you so damn happy about Zell?" Selphie asked in the kitchen where Zell was adding more mustard and ketchup to his 2nd to last hot dog. "Oh nothing, just that I got a kiss from the most beautiful woman here!" He said excitedly. "You haven't put your dirty lips on me!" Selphie answered. Zell rolled his eyes. "Not you, you reject from 'That 70's Show'! Tifa!"  
  
Selphie gave Zell a weird look, "You kissed Tifa? Why would a nice beautiful girl like her doing with a horney, Chocobo headed idiot?" Zell put his hot dog down in the counter by the opened window. "Because she's attracted to me! I comforted her after she saw Cloud making out with Rinoa and...."   
  
"WAIT! Rewind! Cloud and Rinoa made out?" Selphie asked, now in gossip mode.  
  
"Yep. Squall, Tifa, and I caught then kissing right in here. Oh man, speaking of Squall, I should talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, and I should talk to Rinoa. Thanks for the info Zelly!"  
  
"It's Zell! Z-E-LL!"  
  
"Oh go to hell, H-E-L-L!" She answered as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Dammit, I'm hungry!" Seifer remarked angrily. Fuijin and Raijin shuddered, they know how ill-tempered Seifer can get when famished. "Why don't you go to that window? Sneak in the kitchen and take a bite to eat for all of us." Sephiroth suggested. "Good idea! Hopefully I won't see any any more pale vienna sausages!" Seifer said immediately dismissing the image. He crept to the window and saw that nobody was in the kitchen but Zell, whose back was turned. Seifer stuck his head in and saw a freshly made hot dog. Quickly, he stuck half of his body in, snatched the dog, and brung it back outside and ran back to the hiding spot. He laughed evily as he munched it down.  
  
"Oh, almost forgot my hot dog." Zell returned to the counter, looked around first casually, then desperately. He couldn't even lick the napkin for a little bit of the taste. His second of three hot dogs was gone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_  
  
_(A/N: Yes, that poem was 'freestyled' by yours truly! Next chapter, more drama,scandals, and Porno Poker? Updated soon!)_  
_  
  



	5. Spin The Bottle

(Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, was waiting for more reviews, but I guess I got to add some more chapters huh? Any request can be fulfilled,(as long as it's characters from FF7,8, or 10) this chapter is pretty short, but I promise the next will be better.)

Night has fallen and the whole group came together in the living room. Things were different the prior meeting. Vincent and Rikku was sitting together along with Squall and Yuna, Tifa and Zell, Selphie in the middle of Rinoa and Cloud with Aeris on the other side of Squall and Wakka and Tidus are sitting together.

"Okay, we had a great time with the Volleyball game, what's our next entertainment?" Selphie asked. Vincent and Rikku wasn't really paying attention as Vincent was whispering in her ear which resulted in some giggles. Tifa put her head on Zell's shoulder which embraced his face with red. Cloud noticed the scene and glared at both of them. Squall and Yuna snickered which prompted Rinoa to look suspiciously. Wakka and Tidus was whispering then turned their attention to Selphie.

"How about Twister ya?" Wakka asked. The reaction was mixed. "How 'bout truth or dear?" Rikku offered. Mix reaction again. "I got an idea, let's all write down what we want and put it in a basket, shake it up, pick one and that's what we'll do." Aeris suggested. Everyone agreed. Vincent got some paper from his poet notebook and passed pieces around to everybody. Tifa grabbed a trash basket from the corner. Vincent supplied the pencils too.

Everyone wrote in their request and put it in the basket. Selphie shook it up and asked Rinoa to pick one out. Rinoa grabbed a piece and unfold it. She read it outloud: "Spin the bottle!?"

Zell slumped a litte, I really wanted Porno Poker. But hey, it's a chance to plant my lips on Tifa! He looked at her, she returned the look and smiled. He blushed. Cloud clenched his fist. "Well, it's been decided, let's get to it!" Tidus yelled. Everyone agreed and started moving the furniture to create more space.

Meanwhile outside.....

"What are they doing now?"

"They're moving furniture."

"They're moving out already? Strange ya know?"

"IDIOT!"

"They're not moving, you imbosile! They must be playing a game."

"I wonder what kind of game they're playing..."

"Hey, they got a bottle, they must be playing Spin The Bottle!"

"INTELLIGENT!"

"Thanks ya know!"

"She was being saracastic you moron!"

"Oh..."

"I know one thing, no one better kiss my Tifa! She's mine!"

Back inside....

Everyone formed a ring on the floor as Selphie played with the bottle in her hand. "Okay, who wants to spin..."

"Question!" Zell interrupted.

"What is it Hooter boy?" Selphie asked annoyed.

"We do get another spin if it lands on the same gender...right?"

Everyone began looking nervously at each other, they haven't thought of that. "Hell yeah we get another spin!" Cloud announced, I am not kissing another man!"

"But a woman kissing another woman..." Wakka pondered outloud. "I chance it in that case!" Tidus said. "It's a deal then." Selphie confirmed. Squall didn't like this at all.

"So who is going first?" Selphie repeated. "I'll go." Vincent said with a smile. Selphie smiled as she hand over the bottle.

Outside....

"Looks like Vincent is going first."

"He looks like a damn reject rock star. And what's the deal with the red eyes?"

"Rumor has it that he sniffed so much powered substance, he can't help but to have red eyes."

"That could be true, one time I sniffed a pack of red cool-aid again and again, and then my noise was red for a week ya know?"

SMACK!

"OW!"

Inside....

Vincent put the bottle on the floor slowly and spun it quickly. As the bottle slowed, nervous looks(especially from the boys) began to fill the air as the bottle end stopped on...

"Rikku!" Seplhie announced. "We can tell Selphie." Squall said.

Vincent smiled as he leaned over and gave a deep kiss to Rikku on the lips. Suspicious looks focused on the two of them. Rikku blushed heavily. "Okay whose next?" Yuna asked, getting into it."How 'bout you?" Aeris offered. "Okay sure.." Yuna said not to surely. She spun the bottle. It pointed to Squall. Squall tried hard to suppress his smile, but couldn't. They both kissed, breaking Rinoa's heart a little and enraging Tidus'.

Rinoa took it next and spun it. It pointed toward Wakka. They did a quick kiss as she grimaced a little. "Your breath smell like Cheetos!" She choked out as everyone else laughed. Zell's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on.....

"Hell no!" Cloud said immediately as he slapped the bottle to spin again which unfortunately pointed at him again. "Looks like it's a sign." Aeris teased. Cloud and Zell both folded their arm in defiance. Tidus snuck up behind Zell. Wakka behind Cloud. Everybody else nod their head. Wakka and Tidus both pushed Cloud and Zell together to a forced kiss.


	6. Midnight

(A/N: Readers out there, I need help on what to do next with these characters! Leave suggestions on reviews. Also, thanks on the reviews and if the chapter is poorly written, sorry, I'm a little rusty, but I'll get out of it:)

* * *

It is midnight now, and the party is now ready to go bed. Spin The Bottle was fun for some, and painful for the rest. Zell and Squall was moving the furniture back in place as Selphie washed the bottle out and put it back in the refrigerator. 

"Well, I think that's enough fun for the night, I think it's time for me to go to bed." Tifa said with a yawn. "Yeah, I second that." Tidus added.

The crew got their belongings and walked to their rooms.

* * *

_  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" _

Outside the cabin was none other than Sephiroth, Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin. The Spin The Bottle Action got a little boring for them and now all of them fell asleep except Raijin. "All of them going to bed ya know?" He said.

Sephiroth and Fujin woke up, but not Seifer, who was talking in his sleep. "No...Barney don't do it. Don't do it. I love you Barney, DON'T IT!"

"Seifer wake up!" Sephiroth yelled as he shook him continuously. Seifer opened his eyes and looked around. "I wasn't talking in my sleep wasn't I? Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

Vincent and Rikku was holding each other in a little corner. 

_"So you can't?" _

"We haven't known each other that long."

"We can just hold each other until sunrise."

"Awwww!"

"So what about it?"

"Okay, Let me tell Yunie...."

Rikku walked to her and Yuna's room where Yuna was changing into her blue and white pajamas. She saw Rikku and smiled. "Hey Rikku, what's up?"

"Hey Yunie, um, I'm here to tell you I won't be sleeping with you tonight."

Yuna looked confused. "Well, where are you going to sleep at?"

"With Vincent." She responded. Yuna widen her eyes. "Rikku, don't you think your moving a little fast here?"

"Where not going to do anything serious, he's just want to be held until sunrise." She said while blushing.

"And you believed him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What teenage by do you know that just want to HOLD a teenage girl in bed?"

"But, Vincent isn't like that, he's mature."

"I don't think this is a good idea Rikku."

"I can handle myself, you know that."

"I know, just be careful."

"No problem."

* * *

"Zell, I know your not sleeping with that hot dog." Squall said with an agitated voice. He was wearing a gray tanktop with some black shorts while polishing his lion medallion.  
Zell placed his last hot dog in the table next to the bed, right by the phone. "Damn right, my last two hot dogs have been wrongly eaten! And that's not going to happen again." He was wearing a white tanktop with some chocobo boxers. 

"Don't you think your overreacting with this hot dog stuff?"

"No, not really."

"There's no hope for you. I'm going to brush my teeth, don't sneak in any more unnecessary stuff in here." Squall ordered.

Zell gave Squall a salute."No problem chief!" Squall just shook his head and proceeded to the bathroom. Soon as Squall closed the bathroom door, he tiptoed through the entrance door and search the hallway. Empty. He silently tiptoed to Tifa's door which was cracked open slightly. Like a commando put his back to the wall near the door. He stretched his neck and peered in the crack to see Aeris in her bra and panties getting her pajamas out the closet. _Man, what a body...._ He thought as he didn't noticed Tifa creeping up from behind. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder that made him jumped in surprise.

"Zell, what are you looking at?" She asked drinking a coke with a straw, wearing nothing but a long t-shirt with her white bra and panties slightly visible.

"Oh, well, I, uh, was looking to see if you was in the room so I can to tell you goodnight."

"Why didn't you knock?"

"The door wasn't all the way closed." He said sweating a little. "I didn't mean to be snooping like that, but I really wanted to tell you goodnight.

Tifa's facial expression softened, "Aw, that's so sweet." She gave him a surprising, yet soothing hug. Zell wrapped his arms around her. "You want me to tuck you in?" She asked with a smile. "Sure thing!" He grabbed her arm and ran to the room, alongside a giggling Tifa. They went in the room and Tifa pulled back the covers. "Now get in." She said in a motherly tone.

Zell smiled, _I wish you would join me, _he hopped in the bed as Tifa pull backed the cover. She was tucking in each side while Zell studied her up and down. "Okay, I'm finished, good night Zell!" Zell smiled like a little 8 year old. "Good night Tifa!" She smiled as she made her way back to the room until she slipped on something.

"Hey, what's this, I almost fell because of....What!? Playboy? 'Chocobo special edition, nude woman with tattooed Chocobos all around them! Zell is this yours!?"

Zell was in complete shock. "No! That's Squalls....He's always leaving things around. What a sloppy...nasty guy...." She took one more look at the magazine and put it on the table. "He doesn't seem like that kind of person." Zell gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, you just don't know the real Squall."

"Uh huh." She said as she walked out. Zell sighed as Cloud open the bathroom door.

"Anything new happened?"

"Nope, not at all?"

* * *

_"And that's the whole story?" _

"Yep."

Rinoa and Selphie was sitting up in bed as Rinoa told Selphie about the earlier encounter with Cloud. Rinoa brushed her silky black hair from her eyes as she took a look at her blue and black pajamas with little dogs on it. Selphie was playing with her nails as she sported a yellow and black pajamas. "I got to add this to my diary."

"Oh no, don't do that, it hurt Squall's feelings." Rinoa said.

"Well, I like Squall, but Cloud is a better man. A little on the short side, but with that muscular frame...."

"Selphie that is not important to me. It's all about personality."

"So what about your other crush, Seifer. He has a good personality?"

"He has a good heart when you really get to know him." She reassured her.

"Right... I'm just glad he didn't make the trip, him and Squall would be fighting this very moment."

"I can't believe I'm sleeping in these poison ivy invested bushes!" Seifer complained.

"Well, unless you plan on sneaking inside, we'll have to deal with it." Sephiroth commented.

"ITCHES!" Fujin said while scratching.

"I think we should try to sneak inside for the night ya know?" Raijin suggested.

"Oh? And whose going to wake us up before one of them does Mr. smart guy?" Seifer asked.

"Well, we could have one person stay up and wake them up ya know?"

"That' s not a bad idea ya know? I mean, you know." Sephiroth said.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Seifer yelled. "You really think this idiot's plan will work?

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Sephiroth answered. Seifer looked at Sephiroth, then at Raijin, then at Sephiroth again. "Okay, let's do it. But since it's your plan Raijin, you will be the one staying up!" Raijin nodded. Seifer raised the nearby window and climbed in. The living room was quite dark and the only provided source of light was the moon. The rest of the crew climbed in. "Can't see a damn thing." Seifer whispered venomously. "Gotta find a light switch."

"I'll look for it, ya know?" Raijin offered as he blindly began moving around putting his hands on things.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT!" Sephiroth squealed in a high pitched voice.

"QUIET!"

"Yeah, you'll wake everybody, Raijin, try a little harder please." Seifer said calmly.

Raijin kept scaling walls until he came in contact with a switch. He turned it on to put the whole room in view. "Cool place!" Sephiroth said as he laid on the couch. "I call this first!"

"Whatever, I'll sleep on the rest of the chairs put together. You two can sleep on the floor. No, Fujin can sleep on the floor and Raijin can be on watch on the floor." Seifer said with an evil grin. "Now hit the lights and keep your ears open, wake us up if you hear anyone coming down."

"But I can't see in the dark ya know?" Raijin complained.

"I'll be right by you dammit, just keep watch!" Seifer growled. Raijin sighed and turned off the lights.

* * *

Wakka was making his way down the dark hallway towards the stairs. _Oh man, my stomach is aching for some food. I definitely need a little midnight snack. _He yawned loudly as took slow steps downward toward the kitchen. 

Raijin, despite Seifer's orders, was heavily sleeping on the hard floor until Wakka's steps awake him. _That sounds like somebody! _He got up groggily due to exhaustion, but already forgot where everyone else was. He panicked as heard Wakka coming closer and closer. In a cowardly decision he decided to escape on his own. He ran towards the still visible moon lit window and dived through to the outside.

Wakka turned on the light switch and was shocked to find three unknown figures sleeping in the living room. One laying on the couch, one using the remainder of the seats and one laying on the floor. "What is going on here ya? Intruders?" He said to get their attention. With no avail. Wakka grunted and started kicking Seifer on the floor like a lifeless body. Seifer groaned a few times then finally woke up.

"ZZZZ...HEY...HEY...Okay Raijin I got the signal....What the........"

"Who the hell are you ya?"

"Um........Sephiroth, Fujin. You wusses, WAKE UP!" Seifer got up and kick the couch over with Sephiroth laying on it. He landed with a thud. "Ow! What in the....Uh oh."

The commotion awoken Fujin. "You three got a lot of explain...."

"Your sleep walking." Sephiroth said quickly.

"What?" Wakka asked confused.

"Your sleep walking, we're not here. We're not really here." Sephiroth said as he did some slow wavelike motions.

Seifer and Fujin quickly followed his lead and all three of them created wavelike motions in front of a confused and still hungry Wakka.

"Wakka! What the hell are you doing down there!?" Tidus yelled from atop the stairs. Wakka turned his attention to Tidus as the three intruders quickly ran and jump out the window. Fujin was the last as she shut the window shut behind her. When Wakka turned around, nobody was there to be seen.

"I was...getting some a midnight snack when I saw three people sleeping and then...."

"Aw man, you were sleep walking, cut it out with all the noise."

"Sorry."


	7. Operation: Invade Breakfast

(Author's Note: Well, as some of yall figured out, my very popular Grandia 2 fanfic have been removed from the site! I don't know how and why, I think it's ludicrous since it got most of the reviews in the Grandia section but that's cool. Will I start over again? I don't have the chapters and stuff, If I would to start over, I would start from what I ended and the previous chapters would be flashbacks. Anyway, I still have this fic to finish, AND NOBODY IS GONNA STOP ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)  


Sunrise

The sun rays pierced through each bedroom in the lodge along with the sleeping inhabitants. In Vincent's room, he laid their with his hands around an exhausted Rikku. In Selphie and Rinoa was sleeping soundly. Yuna was by herself thinking about Squall as she stared at the ceiling. Cloud was alone as well. He already in the shower shampooing his hair in a zombie-like state. Tidus and Wakka was snoring very loudly side by side. Squall was gazing at the morning sun as he shook his head when a "thump" noise and a later "ouch" coming out of Zell's mouth near the bed. Tifa and Aeris was getting themselves together.

* * *

Outside of the lodge, the bullies were sleeping soundly as well. Sephiroth lay to his side sucking his thumb, Seifer had his hands behind his head for support with a sly smile on his face, Fujin was heavily sleeping on her back, and Raijin(who had a big red bruise on the side of his face due to last night's cowardice) was also knocked out. 

Back inside Squall descended downstairs for breakfast and was a little surprised to see Aeris and Tifa already there. Usually he was the early bloomer. "Good morning Squall!" Aeris chimed with a heavenly smile on her face. "Good morning..." He replied with a weak smile. Tifa glanced at him. "Hey Squall, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" She asked him. Squall scratched his head and then nodded his head yes.

_"Wake up!" _

"(grumble)Teletubbies is not on yet mommy..."

"Wake up you PBS fool! (kick!)"

"Ow! What is it?"

"Someone is coming!"

"How you know?" (Door opens)

"Oh damn!"

"Sephiroth you imbecile, c'mon, drag these two knuckle heads into the bushes before we get caught!"

_

* * *

_

"So how well do you know Rinoa?" Tifa asked as she sat on one of the seats by the pool. Squall joined her.

"All my life, I would have love to think we had more than a friendship until yesterday." He responded.

"Same thing about Cloud, I know we weren't officially going out but still..."

"How he just ignored your feelings like that?"

"Yeah!"

"That's how I feel, but I'm not here to just talk about Rinoa."

"Oh?"

"Can you hear what the're talking about Raijin?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Ah, something about ignoring Rhinos ya know." Raijin answered back.

Fuijin and Seifer just rolled their eyes.

"Your joking right?" Squall asked.

"No, I mean really, what is Zell like? I think he's adorable!" She answered. "Aren't you two best friends?

"Yes"

"So what is he like?"

"Well, he is very ambitious, hardheaded, athletic...clumsy." He said in half laughter.

* * *

Back in the lodge, Aeris was cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes for the whole group. Her stepmother is very adept in cooking and taught Aeris how to throw down in the kitchen. Vincent came downstairs rather zombie like with a slight smirk on his face.

"Breakfast smells good," He commented as he made is way to the bacon pot. He stretched his hand out only to receive a playful slap on the wrist. "Not 'till everyone is downstairs and ready to eat. Anyway, I have to talk to you about Rikku loverboy!" She pointed to him in an accusing manner.

He chuckled. "Oh, you want to know what happened..."

"Good morning Aeris, hey baby..." Rikku cooed as she gave Vincent a kiss in the lips.

"Good morning sweety, did you sleep well?" He asked as he rest his arm around her petite shoulders.

She blushed slightly as she rest her head on his chest. "Of course, had a good reason too."

Aeris raised her eyebrows on that last remark. Zell came sliding down the stair side to the hard kitchen floor. He yawned and stretched as he made his way to the refrigerator. He took out the orange juice and began drinking. "Um, do you want a glass for that?" Rikku asked disgustingly.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he was raised by wild chocobos. The feather-headed idiot..." Selphie chimed as she grabbed a plate after smelling Aeris now fully cooked breakfast. The rest of the crew came downstairs to the kitchen with the exception of Tifa and Squall who entered from outside. They carried the food to the dining room table and started chattering among themselves as they ate.

* * *

Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin were staring at the crew as their stomachs growled for attention. "HUNGER!" "FOOD!" Fujin croaked weakly as she felt her empty stomach. Raijin began licking the glass as Tidus wolfed down some bacon. Seifer groaned. "I'm really getting pissed about being out here. We need to get in that damn lodge! We gotta find some way to take over. Right Sephiroth? Sephiroth?" Seifer turned around to find an empty space. "Oh, just great. Where the hell did that fool go?"

"UP HERE BLONDE BOY!"

The three hungry stooges focused their attention above them to find Sephiroth's head sticking out of Squall and Zell's window. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Seifer shouted. "GET DOWN!" Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't think so, I'mma find a hiding place inside. Good luck!" His head disappeared inside.

Seifer clenched his fists. "We gotta go up there and drag him back down. We can't afford to be caught now. Arrgh, c'mon you two. Up the tree!"

* * *

"That was a great breakfast Aeris." Tidus commented to Aeris who was now doing the dishes in the kitchen. Everyone else was discussing the next activity in the living room.  
Aeris gave Tidus an angelic smile. "Thank you Tidus, I'm glad you liked it." Tidus blushed as he scratched his head. "So, uhh, will you mind cooking for us the rest of the stay? I don't know about the Balamb crew, but I've seen our girls cooked." He joked. 

She chuckled. "No problem, hey do you know anything about the Vincent and Rikku situation?" She asked as she glanced at the new couple sitting together. "I know they are bonding pretty quick, don't you think?" He responded. He chewing on the last strip of bacon. "Yeah, a little too quick, I think they slept together last night." Tidus began choking.

"So, what's next?" Selphie asked in general.

"Naked Twister!"

"No, Zell, didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Why can't I have what I want?"

"Because your ignorant..."

"No, I'm not, this is fun topic to do!"

(Sigh)

"Am I right fellas?"

The guys snickered, but due to some quick angry glances from the females there was soon a some "Naw"s and some "I don't think so"s.

"Cowards!"

"Anyway...(Rolls eyes) What's next?"

"Arrgh, I'm going upstairs. When yall decided the next activity, get me!" Zell said in frustration as he stomped upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sephiroth, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin were checking upstairs out for any possible hiding spot for the day. "The way I see it, no one looks under the bed usually. Am I right?" Sephiroth asked. Seifer just shook his head. Fujin, who is lookout, pokes her head out the door and sees Zell stomping in the hallway. "Zell is coming!" She warned. Everybody began moving nervously around for a hiding spot. Fujin chose the closet, Sephiroth chose under the bed as well as Seifer. Raijin, however, chose to freeze like a statue beside the window. "What are you doing fool, hide!" Seifer hissed, but, Zell already entered the room.

Silenced embraced the room as he sat on the bed with his hands buried in his face. Under the bed, Seifer and Sephiroth are simultaneously using hand signals to tell Raijin to hide, but, he is knee deep in the statue imitation. Tifa then walks in the room. "We picked the next activity, Zell." She announced. He stood up in front of her. Swiftly, Sephiroth rushed out, kicked Raijin out the window and dove back under the bed.

The sudden movement prompted Zell and Tifa to turn around, but they saw nothing but an empty window.

* * *

"Did you hear something drop?" Yuna asked Wakka as they put the pots back in their proper places in the cabinets. "Ya, I'll check it out." He offered. He opened the door to find a prone Raijin on the ground. 

_(A/N:Okay yall, I need some ideas for the next activity. Leave it in your reviews please! I'll give you credit!)_


	8. Sparks Fly, Security Arrives

(Author's Note: Oh man, over 300 hits on this story. I got so many reviews and emails from it and I even had a certain reviewer that left a review on my other stories just to say update this one(lol). Well, wait no longer. Since only one person came up with an idea (doom18769 which was to play Naked Twister, I guess Naked Twister it will be. Oh, and another FF character, no, 2 FF characters will make their debut in the story! Enjoy!  
__

Outside

"Hey ya! You are one of the people I saw sleeping in the living room!"

Raijin stirred a little but didn't gain consciousness. Wakka went back in the kitchen and brought back a cup of water. He splashed it on Raijin's face.

"Blaagh! Drowning! Drowning ya know!" Raijin frantically yelled as he made frantic swimming movements.

* * *

Zell and Tifa was making their way downstairs to the living room. "So, what's the activity that yall decided on?" He asked uninterestingly since he didn't have his say in the matter.

"Actually we decided it's all up to you." She responded. Zell heart skipped a beat.

"ARE YOU...Ahem...Are you serious?" He asked quite smoothly.

Tifa chuckled, "Yep, but it can't be Naked Twister though."

"Darn, now I gotta think about something more devious."

"I don't care what people say, your cute when you get serious on little stuff!" Tifa chimed.

Zell blushed as he scratched his head. "Uh...Thanks! Wait...What do people say about me?"

* * *

"Oh boy, I got a headache thinking about Zell's decision for the next activity." Selphie groaned as she sulked in one of the plush chairs in thel living room.

"I've only knew him for a short time and I have a strong sense it's going to be an idiotic choice." Cloud commented. All the others nodded in agreement.

"Tifa sure take a liking to him to stand up for him." Aeris said. "Speaking of which..."  
Tifa and Zell came downstairs.

"Okay, let's get it over with. What degrading activity are we going to do?" Selphie asked impatiently. Zell simply smiled.

"Oh my dear Selphie. My little stale chocolated hair aniimal." He teased.

"Watch it!" She growled.

The door swung open swiftly all of a sudden to reveal Wakka escorting a very scared Raijin to the living room. "I found him outside sleeping by the door ya." He explained.

"RAIJIN!" Squall,Zell,Rinoa, and Selphie all yelled in unison.

"You know him?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, he goes in the same school that we go to." Rinoa answered. "One of the bullies, what are you doing here?"

"Uhh...Seifer wouldn't want me to tell you ya know." He answered

"Seifer is here too?" Squall asked quickly.

"Uhhh...no"

"He's lieing!" Zell shouted.

"Obviously, okay, spill the beans, where is he?" Selphie questioned.

Raijin didn't answer as sweat began pouring down his face.

"I think we should call the lodge officials indefinitely." Yuna advised.

"Or..." Tidus cracked his knuckles. "We can teach him a lesson!" Raijin gulped.

"I second that notion." Vincent added.

"Me too." Rikku chimed.

"Well, Raijin, looks like we gonna beat the truth out of you huh?" Cloud smiled. Everyone closed in on him.

* * *

Back upstairs, Sephiroth was eating Zell's last hot dog while sitting on the bed as Seifer paced back and forth. Fujin was keeping watch near the door. "What's going on now Fujin?"

"RAIJIN, CAUGHT, PUNISHMENT!" She uttered.

Sephiroth choked a little, "You think he'll rat on us?" He asked in a nervous tone.

Sounds of Raijin's cries of pain rung upstairs. "THIS IS ALL _YOUR _FAULT If you didn't drag us up here, that imbosile wouldn't have been catched, and we wouldn't be suspected to be here as well." Seifer accused.

"_MY _FAULT? I came up here myself, all of you followed me!" Sephiroth defended.

"Take that back!"

"No!"

The two began to wrestle.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that?" Tidus asked.

Vincent "Yes, sound like somebody is wrestling upstairs, I'll check it out."

"Baby, it might the bullies, be careful!" Rikku pleaded as she caressed his hand.

"Of course my dear. Don't worry."

"I'll come with you." Squall volunteered.

"This is no time for some personal grudge Squall." Rinoa stated as she finished tieing up a beatened Raijin.

"Oh, but it is time to move on and kiss the first new guy you see!" Squall retaliated verbally with surprising rage. Rinoa was shaken at that statement.

"I didn't want to move on Squall! It just happened!"

"Yea hSquall, come down, it was an accident." Cloud added. Squall turned his attention to him. He walked right in front of him.

"I don't want you to even utter a word to me!" Squall warned in a menacing tone.

Cloud frown and held his ground. "If you don't back up, you won't utter a breath."

"Okay, that's enough," Aeris said as she came between the two. "Squall, why don't you and Vincent go upstairs and check on the noise, please."

Squall gave Cloud a cold stare before turning around and joining Vincent upstairs.

* * *

"They're coming up!" Fujin announced.

Sephiroth had Seifer in a headlock but released quickly when he heard the urgent news. "What do we do?" He asked.

"Head for another room! A further room!" He answered.

"Let's split up, that will be a less chance of being catched."

"Good idea," Seifer agreed.

The three ran of to different rooms as Vincent and Squall entered the hallway shortly.

* * *

Yuna hung up the phone from the living room. "Okay, the officials said security should be here in ten minutes."

"That's good," Rikku stated as she glanced at Raijin. "And let that be a lesson to you!" Raijin quivered.

Zell was sitting on top an helpless Raijin. "Man, security need to get here so I can tell everybody the next activity!" He said in a cheeful tone.

All the girls groaned except for Tifa who chuckled. Suddenly, the front door was knocked down the hinges. In came two guys dressed in blue and black security outfits. One dawned shiny red hair with a slick ponytail. He twirled his nightstick fluidly between his fingers. The other one had brown hair with two strands hanging down each side of his face with a long ponytail reaching down his back. He had a black cowboy hat and he stood over six foot tall. He smiled as he saw many girls in the room.

The red haired officer pushed his shades slightly lower so you could see a portion of his eyes. "Security at your service. I am Reno and this here is my partner Irvine. We heard of an intruder in the premises." He observed the room and saw Zell sitting on top of Raijin with a clueless look on his face.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUDDY!" Reno yelled all of a sudden as he pointed his stick toward Zell's direction. Zell looked behind him then back at Reno. "Who, me?"

"SHUT UP, NOT ANOTHER WORD, SHUT IT!" He yelled as he got closer.

Irvine followed and stopped when he got near Selphie. "Irvine at your service madam, what's your name?"

"It's Selphie," She blushed. "And shouldn't you be helping your partner?"

"UP AGAINST THE WALL, NOW!" Reno ordered Zell.

"I'm not the intruder!" Zell defiantely yelled as he puffed his chest.

"IRVINE CALL FOR BACKUP, WE GOT REBEL RIGHT HERE, CALL FOR BACKUP!"

Irvine wasn't paying Reno no mind as he continued to observe Selphie.

"Listen man, this man right here is the intruder." He pointed toward Raijin.

"NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS! GIVE ME A REASON! _GIVE-ME-A-REASON_!" Reno yelled.

Zell just shook his head.

(A/N:HA! No Naked Twister yet. Oh but it's coming, just like to play with yall head's for a little while :). And please tell me how you liked the addition of Reno and Irvine. See ya)


	9. The Intruders Are Electrifying!

(Author's Note: Okay, before anyone yells at me for not updating the story in a good minute(AND I DID GET A LOT OF MESSAGES), I just want to announce that I'm back and more determined then ever! I was goin through my last year in High School, graduated recently. The first thing I have to address is that AznSapphire caught the fact that I already establish the fact that Irvine was Selphie's boyfriend in the 1st Chapter. However, on the previous chapter I introduced him as a new character. So...Uh...We are just going to disregard Irvine being Selphie's boyfriend and name Selphie's boyfriend Johnathan...and go back to Chapter 1, I changed it...NO EVIDENCE, HAHAHA. Okay, I'm rusty as hell, it's pretty simple but I assure you the next chapter will be better.

"Looks like you and Cloud have many issues." Vincent stated, breaking the silence as he and Squall made their way upstairs. "I've known Cloud for a long time, making moves with another man's girlfriend is not his style. She must have made a move on him."

Squall merely grunted. "That's my problem alright? Let's just worry about any other intruders in this lodge." Vincent nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seifer was in Squall and Zell's room under the bed. Contemplating on his next move...  
_I can't believe what luck we're having. First, that idiot Raijin gets caught, I swear if he snitches I'll strangle him! I need to get back outside! _He catches the feet of Vincent and Squall entering the room.

"Now if I was an intruder, where would I be?" Vincent asked outloud.

"Under the bed if I was a simple one..." Squall answered. Seifer began to sweat.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT THE INTRUDER!" Zell screamed in annoyance as Reno had him against the wall with his hands behind his back.

"OH YEAH BUDDY, HOW I KNOW THAT HUH, HOW I KNOW THAT?" He screamed back in a manical tone.

_"You call this security?" _Tidus whispered to Wakka. He laughed. "Well ,they probably funded by the school system, so real low budget ya." They both shared a laugh.

Reno let Zell go. "Is something amusing?" He pointed his nightstick at the two Zanarkand natives. He walked right in front of Wakka. "MAKE ME LAUGH BIG BOY!"

* * *

Irvine tipped his hat to the sign in pleasure as he was making the right moves on Selphie as his partner yelled like a madman. "Balamb huh? I heard about the girls over there." Selphie gave him a look. "What have you heard?" He looked to the side, "Well, aren't you a military school, I heard yall know the term 'tip drill' very well." Selphie blushed. "So u listen to rap...how intrigueing, most girls wouldn't get that around here." He added.

"Alright, this madness has to stop. The intruder is the guy right there!" Cloud pointed impatiently at the confused Raijin. Reno did a quick turn. He took a slow, but arrogant stride towards Raijin. "So your the intruder? What's your name maggot?"

"Raijin."

"Uh huh, and where are you from?"

"Balamb."

"I see, and who are your accomplices?"

"...No one, ya know!"

"No, I dont know, that's why I'm asking you...who are your accomplices?"

"No one, ya know!"

"No, I don't know, that's why I'm ASKING you...who are your accomplices?"

Everybody sighed. "This could take awhile." Yuna mumbled.  
_

* * *

_

_I've hit the jackpot! _Sephiroth chimed in his thoughts. He was stuffing some of Tifa and Aeris' underwear in his pockets. Obviously, a tactic of a true pervert. He look behind him to see if anyone caught any of his two remaining cohorts. He saw Squall and Vincent scanning the room as Seifer cautiously shifted side to side to avoid getting caught. _You know, I should cause a distraction to bail him out. _He took one more look at the room. _Naw, this is his problem, i'll just make my way back outside._ He made his way to the window and stopped again and turned to look at Seifer's predictament. _Arggh, I might need help later...Let's see...a distraction..._ He ran in the bathroom and turned on the shower on. He turned the knobs all the way to get massive pressure.

"Is someone taking a shower?" Vincent asked Squall, he stopped. "Everybody supposed to be downstairs." Vincet stepped in the hallway. "You think it's one of the intruders?" A chair falling and a grunt soon followed. "Yep." They said in unison...they both ran into Tifa and Aeris' room.

Sephiroth was hiding in the closet with the doors barely closed as he witness the two students run into the bathroom. He jumped out, took the chair he knocked over, ran outside the room and slammed the door shut. Squall and Vincent's voices were heard yelling in anger as Sepiroth struggled to keep the door shut. Seifer came out and put the chair's top under the door knob to seal them in. Sephiroth and Seifer gave each other a high five as the two captives bang on the door.

* * *

Back downstairs, security was handcuffing Raijin. "I didn't know security would have had real handcuffs, ya?" He said in amusement as Tidus snickered.

"Well, it shows how much you know, doesn't it?" Reno responded in a cocky manner. "Yeah, the dolllar store had a great sale for them." Irvine added. Everyone laughed but Reno who gave Irvine a glare.

Zell was sitting on one of the lush couches as he rested his face on one of his fists in boredom. "So now can we get back to the activity?"

"Wakka said there were four of them last night." Selphie informed, so uh..security gotta snoop them out too." A loud banging could be heard from upstairs.

"Oh my god, what's that banging?" Yuna asked.

"You don't think Squall and Vicent are fighting the trespassers don't you?" Rinoa asked.

"LET'S GO!" Rikku insisted as she jogged to the stairs, Irvine intercepted her. "No can do young lady, no need in getting your pretty hands dirty, we got this."

Reno started twirling his nightstick, "That's right, this is a man's job, a man of high status, a man that wears a uniform, a man..."

"That only had one pair of handcuffs." Titus remarked.

""WATCH IT BUDDY...Anyhow, we got restraints, show 'em Irvine!"

Irvine pulled out a long black rope from his satchel. A less than stellar reaction by the group. "A cowboy rope painted black?" Cloud asked.

* * *

"Fujin get your ass out here, the coast is clear, let's get out of this lodge!" Seifer orderd. Fujin entered the hallway as Sephiroth patted his bloated pockets. "And you...what do you have in those pockets?" Sephiroth grinned, "Some enjoyables, i'll show you when we..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE ROUGES!"

The three intruders turned their attention to two security agents. A loud banging from their right distracted them. "What the hell?" Reno asked.

"THE INTRUDERS ARE IN THERE! WE LOCKED THEM IN!" Sephiorth yelled. Seifer smiled. "THAT'S RIGHT, IT WAS A FIGHT BUT WE GOT THEM TRAPPED OFFICERS!"

Reno and Irvine glanced at each other. "Alright, good work gentleman." Reno commented, the three nodded and ran to another room. "Okay Irvine, these captives sound hostile, let's give 'em a taste of my mag-rod!"

Irvine smiled, "Alrighty!" Reno stepped toward the door. "I am going to remove the chair!" He yelled through. "Do not make any sudden movements or you will get jolted with over a thousand bolts of electricity!" He warned.

He turned to Irvine. "Remove the chair." Irvine nodded. He displaced the chair from under the door and immediately was ran over by a frantic and angry Squall and Vincent.

"YOU LET THEM GO, YOU IDIOTS!" Squall yelled in frustration. "WHO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried as bolts of electricity danced through his organs.

"We're not the bad guys here! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Irvine was met with the same fate. Both students dropped to their knees breathing heavily.

Reno felt proud. "Wrap 'em up Irvine, it's cleanup time." Irvine obliged, tieing them with the black rope they supplied.

* * *

"That sounded like Vincent yelling," Rikku said in a worried tone.

"And the one before that sounded like my buddy Squall! I'm going up there." Zell announced.

"Me too!" Everyone else said as they made their way upstairs.

The party made their trek upstairs to find an exhausted looking Squall and Vincent tied up.

"Here are your intruders, please, you don't have to thank me, I was just doing my job!" Reno stood proud, but got confused when he observed angry faces.


	10. Regroup, Recycle, and Intoxicate?

(A/N: Wasup everybody...I told you I'm back...Okay so some want a Tidus and Aeris pairing and some want Yuffie added into the mix...GRANTED! Oh look for the Valmar Returns story to be updated very soon. I want start another to keep my going as well, maybe a DBZ one. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!)

* * *

"You know how much trouble you can get into by doing this?" Reno yelled as Wakka finished tieing the two security officers together with Irvine's cowboy rope.

"Not as much trouble as you could get for restraining and must I add _attacking_ innocent people!" Rikku responded.

"Oh c'mon, it was an accident! Selphie, you believe me right?" Irvine begged with puppy dog eyes. Selphie rolled her eyes. "Besides, Reno did all the shocking, all i did was tied them up!"

"Nice backup Irvine!" Reno added an exclaimation point by biting Irvine on the shoulder.

"Now now prisoners..." Rinoa said teasingly as she walked behind them. "I would behave before we let your two victims get personal." He nodded toward a steaming Squall and Vincent.

"We'll be quiet now." They both said.

"So what should we do with them?" Aeris asked.

Squall made the mag-rod sparkle. "I say we give them a taste of their own medicine."

Reno gulped.

Vincent cracked her knuckles. "I second that notion."

Irvine gulped.

"All who agree, say aye." Tifa announced.

"AYE!" The party answered.

"All who oppose, say nay." Yuna added.

"NAY!" Irvine and Reno answered.

"I think we have a winner. Ladies first...line up...and if you have on heels, keep 'em on!" Tidus suggested with a wink.

* * *

"That was close wasn't it? If it wasn't for my quick thinking, we would be caught and arrested." Sephiroth bragged as the three took a seat on the grass by the pool.

Seifer sighed. "Oh please, the officers were morons...I'm tired of this outside crap, I say we takeover the place!"

"That's insane, they outnumber us!" Sephiroth protested.

"But, when there is a will, there is way my silver-haired pervert...Isn't that right Fujin?"

"CORRECT!"

"I glad someone agrees with my brilliance."

A knock at the window was heard.

Sephiroth looked at the lodge. "What the hell was that?"

"Sounds like somebody wanting attention. Must be a trap! Fujin check it out!" Seifer ordered.

Fujin nodded and approached the window, it was Raijin tied up with his head meshed against the window. Fujin bid Sephiroth and Seifer to come and they did. "Well, well, well...if it isn't the captive." Seifer teased. "Up the window Fujin."

Fujin did as she was told and Raijin stuck his head out. Seifer pulled off the tape on his mouth. "Thanks Seifer, I knew you couldn't leave me here!"

"The only reason why I'm doing this is because I don't want you to be weak and tattletale like a little school girl. Now we're going to come in there and untie you." Seifer said as he pushed Raijin's face back inside and climbed the window.

* * *

"Now I feel much better!" Selphie said to the party as they all made their way downstairs.

"I know right? And I called the head security to haul the flashlight cops." Rinoa added.

"Can I keep the zapper?" Zell asked as he kept making it flash.

"Absolutely not, your going to electrocute yourself!" Squall chastised.

"And more importantly, you could electrocute me!" Selphie accused.

Zell smirked. "Hey, I can get use to this!"

"Zell...Your giving the rod back." Rinoa ordered.

"No!" Zell defied.

"C'mon man, your dangerous already." Tidus stated.

"NO!" Zell said mored angrily.

"Jump him!" Cloud yelled. All the guys started wrestling Zell as the girls moved aside.

* * *

Back downstairs, Seifer was untieing Raijin while Sephiroth was checking the refrigerator for a snack. Fujin was sitting down patiently on one of the lush couches.  
"I have an idea!" Sephiroth announced as he grabbed a carton of Tropicana juice.

"Surprise, surprise..." Seifer responded in a boring tone as he finished untieing a grateful Raijin.

Sephiroth set the two bottles on the kitchen counter. "We get them intoxicated!" He pulled out a couple of containers from his jacket. Seifer and his cohorts joined the silver-haired villian in the kitchen.

"That's not a bad idea! You just now thought of that?" Seifer asked as he snatched a container. "Fujin, open the carton, let's get our heroes drunk!"

* * *

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"ZELL! GIVE UP THE ROD!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

ZZZZZZZZ

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AIM FOR THE LEGS, THE LEGS!"

"ARRGH...LET ME...GO!"

TUMBLE

"C'mon, empty all of the powder in here, it sounds like their tumbling down!" Seifer said frantically. Sephiroth nodded and emptied every container in the Tropicana and put it back on the refrigerator.

"Okay, that's it, let's go!" He said when his devious task was done. The crew ran out the door as the guys tumbled down the stairs onto the carpet floor. The rod skidded across the carpet. They all looked at the rod when it resided on it's rest spot and Zell quickly popped up and dove for it. The rest all jumped on top of them.

* * *

Yuna yawned. "Should we stop them?"

The rest of the females made their way downstairs. "Naw, it's kinda entertaining, boys are so stupid sometimes. They probably don't remember how this started." Rikku stated.

Outside the four walked through the grass proud of their deed. "After those fools stop wrestling, they'll probably have a some refreshments. They get drunk, we come in, and we take advantage!" Seifer said with a drool.

Sephiroth leaned over to Fujin. "Does he wake up like this?" He whispered. Fujin nodded. "We should should celebrate by hitting the pool, the sun is out beautiful!" He said loudly.

"FREEZE MAGGOTS!"


	11. Captured!

(A/N: Wow, it's been a minute! How is everbody? Pissed off that I didn't update this great story in months right? I'm sorry, but I'm back to business! A first year in college can take time off a writer you know!!! Well anyway, here's a new chapter(finally). And you know the deal, you I submit them, you review and put suggestions. And on some past things: Yuffie will appear soon, that certain scandalous card game I promise will be coming soon! And so will the conclusion of this! Not saying it's going to end in three chapters, but I determined to put this to bed so I can do other stories and finally finish my other Grandia 2 one that yall need to support!!!)

* * *

"GET OFF ME!!!!"

"LET GO OF THE ROD BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE ZELL!"

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

All the guys and girls of the house turned their attention to the security guard.

"I am officer Barret, what is all this commotion, and where are MY men?" He asked irritable tone.

"RIGHT HERE CAPTAIN!"

Standing on top of the stairs were Reno and Irvine as they struggled to break free of the rope they was tied up in.

Barret shook his head. "What's this I hear about you attacking the students? You were supposed to apprehend the trespassers!" He bellowed.

"But Cap, we did! Or at least we thought...See, these two fellows told us that they locked in the intruders in the bathroom so we inspected it and refrained them!" Irvine explained.

"And you just so managed to get refrained yourself! You two are skating on thin ice!" Barret yelled. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"But cap..." Reno started.

"NOW!"

Reno and Irvine shrugged their shoulders and started rolling down the stairs loud. Their progress delayed as Barret stopped them with his massive size 15 foot. "PATHETIC!"

"Excuse me, what do we do about the intruders?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, through all this ruckus, they probably scurried away. They shouldn't be too dangerous, seeing as you took care of these numbskulls." He glanced disgustingly at his two recruits. "Why don't you keep the rod for protection? It'll be your line of defense."

Reno's facial expression showed horror. "But captain, that's MY mag-rod!"

Barret shut him up quick with his menacing eyes. "Correction, WAS your mag-rod! Let's go!" He dragged the two guards out of the house.

"Well, that was interesting." Selphie stated.

Tifa chuckled. "I'll say!"

Zell clutched the mag-rod. "Well, you heard him; we can keep it! I got it, so i'll keep it nice and safe!" Squall snatched out of his hands. "This isn't a play thing Zell, let's put it away. If we have to use it, you get the privilege."

Cloud looked enraged. "ARE YOU MAD!!!??? This idiot will shock himself before he does it to a trespasser!" Squall focused on Cloud.

"Don't talk to Zell like that! You have no right talking about trespassing when you crossed a line you had no business crossing!" He said with passion. Cloud merely laughed.

"Last time I checked, you two don't even go out! So why are you on MY back?"

Squall made the rod sparkle. "You want to be on YOUR back?"

"Guys, cut it out!" Rinoa yelled, standing beside Cloud. "No need for violence, this isn't what we came for."

"So what did we came for Rinoa? Making out with guys you just met like a true tramp?" Tifa interfened.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh," the rest of the party chimed.

"Excuse me, did you refer to me as a tramp?" Rinoa said as she stepped up to Tifa.

"Guys, cut it out!" Aeris yelled. "Boys, do something!"

"Want some popcorn?" Wakka asked Tidus.

"My dear Wakka, I would love some!" He responded with a smile.

* * *

"Oh man, we totally dodged that bullet!" Sephiroth said as he danced in triumph on the grass.

"No thanks to you, you fool!" Seifer snarled. "You punked out in front of the police you wimp!"

"Hey! Did you see how big he was? He looked like he was ready to snap necks! What you complaining about anyway, we safe aren't we?"

"For now, we need a REAL hiding spot. Let's think."

"Boss..."

"Not now Raijin, two great minds are thinking."

"But boss..."

"What did I tell you pea-brain?"

"Important!" Fujin helped.

"What is it then!?"

"Well, they did got here by escort vans ya know? But, they left one for them to travel around town. They have no plans right now to go anywhere, why not hide in the van ya know?"

Seifer and Sephiroth looked at each other in amazement.

"That's a GREAT idea!" Sephiroth complimented. "You thought of that yourself?"

"Actually, it was Fujin's idea, I just repeated it."

"Then, Fujin, why didn't you explained it?"

"NO REASON!" She responded.

"Weird chick." Sephiroth simply said.

"Good plan regardless, Sephiroth, let's see what these fools are doing. You two stay here." Seifer ordered. The two flunklies nodded.

When the two masterminds made their way to the other side of the house, a looming shadow appeared over Fujin and Raijin. "Thought you can outsmart me huh? FREEZE!"

* * *

Back in the house, the "love conflict square" was still brewing heavily as the remainder of the girls try to calm things down. The guys were just watching, eyes filled with curiosity. Their bickering stopped quickly with a slam of their front door.

"Good news kids, I found the intruders!" Barret announced as he displayed the newly tied up Raijin and Fujin. The house members, all except the Balamb student, looked pleased.

"Well well well, if it isn't Raijin and Fujin! AKA, dumb and dumber!" Selphie spatted out.

"You know these maggots?" Barret questioned.

"Yeah, their Balamb students." Rinoa answered.

"I prefer Flunkies, i don't know the last time I heard Raijin passing a test!" Zell added with laughter. Barret nodded. "Ah, Balamb students huh? Well, they'll get a good notice from us!"

"There might be one more though," Squall suggested.

"Why do you say that?" The massive guard asked.

"For the simple fact that these two never do these devious things unless ordered by their boss, Seifer." Squall explained.

"Now that you mention it, there were two others with these two earlier. I thought they were students."

"Two?" Rinoa asked quizzically.

"Yeah, well, let me take these flunkies to lockdown for a day to MAKE SURE they learn their lesson. Those other two shouldn't be a problem with that mag-rod in your disposable. Be sure that a responsible person uses it." Barret lectured. Cloud merely grunted. The huge guard then hauled the Balamb students out the door and to his truck.

Aeris sighed and plopped on the couch. "Well, at least some progress is made."

"Somethings are not settled as of yet though." Vincent added. "Like this little lover's quarrel going on." Rikku placed her arms around him. "Everyone should be like us! Love at first sight at it's best!" They kiss.

Tidus jumped on top of the couch and stood in a significant stance as if he was a general. "Now look, there have been some drama going on around here, but let's leave that behind. We should be having fun! So what I say we do is, grab some refreshments that was previously made in the 'fridge by Yuna and go out to a club!"

Wakka jumped on the couch beside his friend. "Sounds like a good idea, Ya? C'mon, how bout it?"

"NOW THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Selphie yelled excitingly as she jumped on a chair.

"ALRIGHT!" Zell yelled as well. He attempts to jump on the chair already resided by Selphie, but she shoves him away in mid-air as he lands back down with a thud.

* * *


End file.
